El Principe o el Mendigo
by LupitaChapero
Summary: El caballeroso principe o el mendigo chico listo?


**Holis! Con esta historia me presento en foro El Cometa de Sozin, no participa de ningún reto es solo para que me conozcan y mi forma de escribir :) **

**Descargo de responsabilidad La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, solo poseo la historia.**

**El Príncipe o el Mendigo**

**Capitulo 1: El Avatar es una Mujer**

En la frías tierras del Polo Sur llegaba al gran puerto un barco con insignias de Nación del Fuego en el viaja el antiguo Señor del Fuego con y su querido nieto el Príncipe Iroh. El niño de tan solo 14 años junto con su abuelo acababan de llegar a la tierra donde no solo se encontraba una vieja amiga del ex soberano sino también era el hogar del nuevo avatar que según las cartas de Katara este tiene actualmente 10 años de edad.

-Abuelo ¿en dónde está el avatar?- pregunto el príncipe

-En un centro especial mas adentrado en la tundra- dijo en anciano.

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia la gran fortaleza que se alzaba sobre la montaña.

_**En la Fortaleza del Loto Blanco dos horas antes de que llegara el barco.**_

Korra encontraba entrenando tierra control con su maestro cuando llego Katara.

-Disculpe maestro, me tengo que llevar a Korra ya que la tengo que preparar para nuestros visitantes – dijo Katara, en ese instante el rostro de la pequeña de 10 años se ilumino.

-Está bien Maestra Katara- se inclino el maestro tierra y dirigió su mirar hacia Korra- Avatar Korra por hoy terminamos la lección.

-Gracias-dijo Korra mientras se inclinaba hacia el hombre siendo respondida por de la misma manera- ¿A dónde me va a llevar a prepara maestra Katara?- dijo la pequeña.

-Primero te vas a bañar y arreglar y si nos sobra tiempo practicaremos agua control hasta que lleguen los visitantes- dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

-Está bien mi mama ¿En donde esta?- pregunto Korra.

-Te está esperando en tu casa para preparte, anda yo en un rato voy a buscarte ¿Te parece? – dijo Katara.

-Esta bien- dijo Korra mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa.

Ahí Serena la estaba esperando, sin chistar la joven avatar se baño y preparo. Katara después de revisa que el lugar estuviera listo para recibir a los nobles de la Nación del Fuego, se fue para a casa de Korra a buscarla mientras sus padres preparaban todo para la cena en honor de los recién llegados.

Cuando llego a la casa vio a la pequeña arreglada muy bonita con vestido color azul noche al verla llegar a niña salió corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Estas lista Korra?-

-Si, maestra Katara solo le falta que la termine de peinar- contesto la medre de la pequeña mientras le levantaba el pelo para hacerle su característica cola de caballo.

-Dígame maestra Katara ¿Es un asunto del avatar? ¿Por eso me están arreglando tanto?-

-Si hoy llega un gran amigo de Angg junto con su nieto- dijo Katara entre risas –vienen a conocer a la nueva avatar.

-Pensé que todo el mundo ya sabía que yo era la nueva avatar- dijo Korra con cara de confusión.

-No todo el mundo, veras aun no hemos te hemos presentado ante el mundo como el Avatar y pocas personas saben en quien reencarno mi difunto esposo- dijo Katara mirando con nostalgia hacia Korra –Bien ¿Nos vamos asi tu mama se termina de arreglar?- Dijo Katara

-Si, nos vemos mami- dijo Korra mientras se abrigaba y se marchaba con Katara.

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza a Katara le informaron que los visitantes no habían llegado, entonces se pusieron a practicar agua-control. Llevaban practicando un rato, Korra había mejorado pero en ese momento Katara la tenia practicando el pulpo pero tenia que ser muy presisa para defenderse de los ataques.

En ese momento entraban Zuko junto con Iroh, el cual mientras su abuelo hablaba con el miembro del loto blanco inspeccionaba el lugar y paro la vista en la niña que estaba practicando agua-control junto con Katara y eso le extraño ya que según el sabia la Maestra Katara actualmente solo entrenaba al Avatar, entonces ¿Qué hacia esa niña ahí con ella? ¿Tal vez era la hermana del Avatar? Esas y otras preguntas se hacían en la mente del principito pero había algo que no paso por alto y eso era que era un niña muy bonita y poderosa. Zuko al ver a su nieto no lo seguía lo busco con la mirada, al verlo tan pensativo desidio llamarle la atención ya que en el salón del la fortaleza el Avatar los esperaba.

-Iroh ¿Qué haces aquí? Dale vámonos que es tarde y el avatar nos debe de estar esperando- dijo Zuko mientras lo empujaba para que entrara en el salón.

-Si- se limito a contestar, iba a preguntarle por la niña pero desidio que lo haría mas tarde.

Al entrar había algunas personas que conocía como la Jefa de policía Lin Beifong y su hermana Su junto con su marido sus hijos y una beba en brazos, Tenzin junto con su esposa y una beba en brazos, además de los hermanos de Tenzin Kya y Bumi, la maestra Katara junto con una pareja que de seguro eran los padre el Avatar pero no veía a la niña por ningún lado.

Entonces apareció un miembro del Loto Blanco el cual llamo la atención de los presente se aclaro la vos y dijo:

-Denle la bienvenida al Avatar Korra-.

Todos los presentes miraron a Korra la cual estaba comenzando a ponerse colorada, a pesar de llevar un par de años como avatar aun no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente mientras era obsevada por un niño quien no se creía que ella era el avatar, Korra lo vio y eso le disgusto pero no quiso que se le notara ya que Katara le había enseñado que cuando estaba en reuniones de sociedad se tenia que aguantar cosas asi nunca dejar de sonreir. Asi que después arreglaría las cosas con aquel niño, solamente se limito a saludar a los invitados a los cuales conocía la mayoría como a los hijos de Katara.

**Actualizo el Viernes… Saludos y comenten **


End file.
